


Mad Wolf

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt, Other, Sadness, Smut, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Mad Wolf

Take it Bitch

(Daenerys Targaryen)

Dany was crying as she watched as her children turned on her. Burning her army, burning everyone she loved. Jorah, Missandei, Grey-Worm. Everyone was burning in front of her. The war was won. She had her throne, but it all changed when she threatened to burn a kingdom. A kingdom which had a King who loved it, even with all the pain it caused him.

Dany felt a shiver as the three dragons looked over to her. She was there next target. They flew towards her with their mouths opened. She was Unburnt, but dragonfire was not normal fire. 

She waited to feel the fire burn her skin. But it never came. She opened her eyes slowly to see one man standing in front of her. She wanted to smile but she knew who this was, and what he was going to do. The man slowly turned around showing blood red eyes, with a full beard, and with scars littering his face.

She looked away from the man she thought who loved her. But she was wrong she loved him, but he loved others more than he loved her. 

“Don’t look away from me, ‘Queen’ Daenerys.” The man spoke with a voice full heat, and hate. She felt the dragon inside her, telling her to not listen to this man. But she knew deep down, that she had to listen or this man will do horrible things to her. She slowly turned towards the man and looked up in his eyes.

They were so different from when she first saw them. She remembered seeing love, hope, passion, and most of all lusts. But now all she sees is hate, anger, murder, disappointment, and blood red eyes.

“Good.” The man spoke, the man reached out to, what she thought was to cup her cheek, and grabbed her hair and yanked her by the braid. She screamed hoping her children will help her, but they didn’t move from where they landed. 

The man dragged her outside of the city she just burned to the ground. She grabbed the hand that was holding onto her hair. She started scratching at the hand but it didn’t let go. The man just yanked and she cried out in pain. She continued to scratch the hand, but he still didn’t let go.

Dany stopped when she heard the sound of horses. She opened her eyes, and looked around and saw about 30 stallions. The man then stopped and let go of her silver hair, as he threw her at a steel stand, with chains attached. She looked at the stood up but quickly regretted it, as he felt a fist connect to her cheek. She fell back and hit her head on the stand, and lost consciousness.

When she opened her eyes, it was to cold water splashing her in the face. She tried to move her hands, and legs but felt something keeping her in place. She looked up and saw people standing there, and the man who she once thought loved her. The man was sitting in a chair facing her. 

“Your awake, ‘My Queen’.” The man said as he stood up, and started walking towards her. She didn’t move as he walked towards her, not even answering his question. He stopped in front of her, and kneeled to connect his eyes to hers. She didn’t speak. But when she felt and heard the sting as the man slapped her, she yelped, “Answer you, Whore.”

She felt tears falling from her eyes, “Y-Yes.” The man smiled as he stood again, and started walking around her. As this was happening she looked around and saw her Hand, standing in chains with guards standing around him, and behind him were her children.

She felt a hand on her back, “You are truly beautiful, Dany.” She heard the man speak, “But sadly you did things that you shouldn’t have.” She then felt the hand move down towards her arse. She heard movement coming from behind her. A sound so familiar, “And now you will pay, ‘Queen’ Daenerys.” 

The man took his hand off her arse, and within seconds she felt the dress she was weng, falling of her, as the man moved his knife to cut all the strings keeping it on. The sound got closer and soon a stallion was in front of her, with his cock red and hot. It continued circling her, and soon he was behind her, and she felt the tip of its cock against her puckered hole. 

Her eyes widened as she finally realized what was going to happen to her. She opened her mouth and yelled, “No Please J-“ she was cut off as she felt the horses cock enter her. She screamed in pain, feeling her arse widening as the horse stayed there. 

Dany opened her eyes, looking towards the man who she loved, and deep down, even with him doing what he was doing, she still loved this man. She felt the horses cock move out, but it quickly thrusts into her again… again… again and again. And soon she felt the horse release inside of her. Filling her arse full of its cum. The horse slowly exits her, and moves away.

Tears were falling from her eyes, as she remembered what her brother once said to her. But this time it was men who were fucking her, it was just horses, as the men and women of the city she just burnt down watched her. 

She heard the sounds of another horse towards her, but this time it stopped in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw that this cock was bigger than the last. It moved forward trying to enter her mouth, but she kept her mouth closed resisting. But then she felt someone smacking her arse and she yelped, and in that second the horse was able to enter her mouth. 

Dany tasted the flavour of the cock, and cringed. The stallion stayed still, but soon it slowly moved forward. Dany felt that the cock was to big for her mouth, and knew that if the horse moved anymore, her jaw will be dislocated. But the horse didn’t stop and soon a loud pop sounded around the area, and a loud muffled scream came from the person.

The horse didn’t stop as his cock moved further down her throat, and finally the horses cock reaches the stomach. Dany felt pain as the horse thrusts his cock into her throat over and over again. And each thrust brought her stomach lower down into her intestines. Dany felt like she was going to vomit, and she couldn’t breath. 

Her vision was flashing, from black to white. Still tears flew down her eyes, and then great pain took over her body as the cock was finally in her stomach, and the horse released his seeds into her stomach. The horse backed away leaving her stomach and throat. Without her teeth from blocking his exit, his cock exited her mouth. 

Again Dany passed out, seeing light filling her vision, and the blackness surrounded her.

(Jon Snow)

Jon felt pain as he watched what was happening in front of him. His aunt was being fucked by horse after horse, not taking a break. He didn’t want to do this but, she threatened the North. She burned the city of half a million people, and killed innocent. Even with the pain he felt he knew she deserves this.

Jon didn’t want this, it was the people of King’s Landing, and the beast inside of him. And he understood their pain. Dany burned their families, their homes. And he knew if she did do that to him, he would want the same. 

But there is one thing that he would never forget. Something that changed him. Something so big that made it so easy to agree with what Dany gets. She burned his other half

And deep inside him he half, she burned Ghost. Jon regrets bringing Ghost with him, when he came south. And he will never forgive himself. But then he felt something inside him change, and he felt Ghost’s bloodlust for revenge, and he allowed it. 

So now he sits as horses fuck his aunt, until all 30 of them had their turn. 

He heard his once friend yelling at him to stop, but he didn’t. His other half was enjoying this, and he allowed Ghost to enjoy this. Even if he felt Ghost inside him, he still misses the feeling of his direwolf’s fur in his hand. And she took that from him.

Jon watched as his aunt get fuck until the moon sets, and everyone leaves. The horses were sent into the stables to sleep. And Jon stays, along with his soon to be wives. He held uneven breathing coming from the woman he once called Queen. He felt Ghost giving him his body back and the instant he has it, the mad grin, and blood red eyes leave. He stood and walked over to her, and undid the bindings to her arms and legs. 

He turns Dany over as he picked her up. He looked over to where he was sitting and found a white cloth, one big enough to cover Dany. He walked over to it and leans down as he picked it up, and he stood up again.

Jon looks down at the woman he loved as much as he loved the North and one other person. He slowly walked out of the place where Dany was fucked. And into the fields beyond. He stopped and slowly fell to his knees. Dany was still breathing unevenly, and the breathing was slowing down. Jon heard footsteps coming from behind and looked back to see his little sister standing there, with a look of sadness. 

Jon looked down at the woman in his arms. Arya was one of the few who disagreed with what the people choose for what happens to Daenaerys. She also knew that he wasn’t in control of himself. And he knew that she would forever be with him. With him losing his other half, and the woman he loved.

He heard light coughing coming from his arms and he looked down, and saw the beautiful velvet eyes. He saw the color leaving quickly form those beautiful orbs. He saw the eyes moving over to his face. He saw the light smile, and heard the almost nonexistent whisper, “Jon?”

He smiled, and nodded, “I’m here.”

Dany nodded, “Who-“

“Ghost. He was burned and he wanted revenge.” He saw the look in Dany’s eyes, as it widened, “You burnt the city. Why did you do that?”

The color was fading quickly. And she nodded and looked over to him, “I-“ she couldn’t finish as the light completely left her eyes. 

Jon placed his forehead against hers, and whispered quietly whispers, “Forgive me, Dany.”

(End)


End file.
